


All Publicity is Good Publicity

by eutrash (AreteNike)



Series: Life Less Ordinary [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, kinda a meet cute?? but not, lance is a supermercenary, shiro used to be a villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreteNike/pseuds/eutrash
Summary: Lance isn't gonna fight without getting paid....Not without good reason, anyway.





	All Publicity is Good Publicity

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A REPOSTTT it was for shance week but im (finally) consolidating all my superhero au stuff. the post date is a lie. it IS edited from the original version tho.
> 
> and disclaimer if youre here for the gen the rest of the series mostly isnt. heads up.

Lance _lives_ by his reputation. He's not a hero, nor a villain; but if you have the money, he'll work for you.

More to the point, he won't work for you _unless_ you have the money, which is why he’s a little pissed when some guy in a hero outfit--or a villain one, it’s hard to say, there's a lot of white for a villain though--just grabs him and tells him to come along to some disturbance downtown.

“Aren’t you a hero too?” the guy asks.

“You must be new around here,” says Lance. “I only work for _money_ , dude.”

“This is for the greater good!”

A hero, then. “Yeah, don’t care. Good luck, though.”

The guy has the audacity to purse his lips and look him up and down. “Nope. You’re coming with me,” he says, and grabs Lance by the wrist and drags him along. Geez, he’s strong--big deal, Lance can ice him over.

Except he can’t.

“The fuck’s up with your hand?” he asks, because it glows purple when Lance tries to use his powers--emphasis on _tries_.

“Nullification,” the guy says shortly. Shit, didn’t there used to be a villain that could do that not that long ago?

“Uh, who are you?”

“Oh.” The guy looks away. Suspicious. “I, uh, haven’t come up with a name yet.” He’s leading them quickly down the street--civilians duck out of the way, staring.

“Right,” Lance says, now slightly convinced he’s going to die. “Okay.”

So, against his will, he arrives at the scene of the fight--which is still ongoing, despite that it took them several minutes to get here, which is definitely not a good sign. And a villain swoops by and he _recognizes_ the guy, which is _worse_.

This isn’t some petty squabble between supers, or like, civilian crime. This is an actual _battle_.

“Get out there,” nullifier guy says, finally letting go of Lance’s arm. “I’ll be watching you.”

Fantastic.

But, apparently, so are a lot of civilians, behind windows, with their phones out. Hm.

“If that’s what you want,” Lance says, smoothly, _coldly_ , and he goes to town.

See, he has a reputation--so that’s his first advantage: surprise. No one expects him to be here. They also don’t expect him to go all out. And they don’t know he’s positioning himself where the brave few with their cameras on will get, on occasion, a _very_ good look at him.

All publicity is good publicity, after all.

Also he sees the guy that brought him here fight and _oh_ , he definitely knows who he is now. He's listened to Hunk talk about his dossier project enough to figure it out.

“You did better than I expected,” the guy says, when the battle is over and the villains subdued or chased off. “See? It’s never too late to turn your life around.”

“If you say it, I believe it, _Champion_.”

The former Champion stutters, but Lance just grins, throws an arm around his shoulders, and winks at a camera still glinting through a nearby window.

“You’re right. Let’s do this again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @maternalcube aaand if you have any questions abt this au im down to drabble


End file.
